


The Hell that I Know

by Darius Goad (Alegend45)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegend45/pseuds/Darius%20Goad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a summary of how I feel about the world. The aches and pains of my psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hell that I Know

I am many things, dear reader. Many things that I do not care to describe at this moment. However, for now, I wish to choose the role of tour guide, through the wretched, harrowing, acute world of the hellishness I know oh so well.  
The hell I know is that of loneliness. This is a hell I know all too well, and it is also quite a terrifying one.  
Loneliness is knowing nothing that can help you. Loneliness is having tried all but nothing happening to ease your pain and agony. Loneliness is being alone with nothing but you and your mind. A mind that is often masochistic to the point of ludicrosity. A mind that knows just where its weakpoints are, and one that will use and abuse those weakpoints to the fullest extent it possibly can. A mind that wishes so much to be its own executioner.  
I am always living within this hell. Always needing to avoid the hellfire. I am alone because people hate me. Why they hate me is a question I do not know the answer to. They will not tell me, and they will not relent until I am dead. Or maybe not even then. Maybe they will not relent until they are dead. Maybe I will never rest in peace. Maybe I will never be able to know happiness. I have not come to terms with this, and I may never accomplish this feat. And that enrages me. Why should this world take and take and take from me, for no intelligible reason?! My dignity has been stolen time and time again, and I do not know if these debts will ever be paid.


End file.
